


crust and sugar over [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brothers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Families of Choice, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Yuuri-Yuri BFFs, also this fic is very heavy in yuri and yuuri broship so if that's not your thing be warned, eventually, hurt but only for the sake of comfort, this fic isn't out to hurt you, yuuri and chris are BROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Katsuki sits cross-legged, clearly in no hurry to go anywhere. “What’s your name? I’m –”“I know who you are,” he cuts him off, then blushes, then hates himself for both those things. Katsuki looks surprised, and Yuri can’t think as to why. He’s a nationally ranked figure skater. He’s Yuri’s favorite figure skater.~Yuuri and Yuri become friends and Viktor develops a crush.





	crust and sugar over [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [crust and sugar over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263101) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



> **Length (total)** : 4:07:32  
>  **Cover** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Music** : [_In Regards to Love: Agape and Eros Violin and Piano Version_ by p-lizzle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXvbOEE3j1Y)  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 4:07:32 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Yuri%20on%20Ice/crust%20and%20sugar%20over.m4b) (117.7 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 1:07:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/crust%20and%20sugar%20over%20chapter%201.mp3) (47.0 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 1:02:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/crust%20and%20sugar%20over%20chapter%202.mp3) (43.0 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 54:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/crust%20and%20sugar%20over%20chapter%203.mp3) (37.8 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 1:02:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/crust%20and%20sugar%20over%20chapter%204.mp3) (43.4 MB) | 


End file.
